1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to an acrylate nanocomposite material, more particularly to an acrylate nanocomposite material applicable for optoelectronic device encapsulation, dental restorations and light waveguide.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Inorganic fillers have been introduced into polymer materials for enhancing their mechanical properties and thermo stability. The inorganic substance, with their surface modified by silane coupling agents, generally has a wide applicability. For example, in the production of reinforced plastics, if the inorganic fiber is immersed in the silane solution prior to being coupled to the plastic molecules, the interface bonding force will increase, leading to enhanced overall strength of the produced material.
For the inorganic materials used in the semiconductor industry, such as the silicon wafer, silane coupling agents can change the material's chemical properties and hydrophobicity as required. In addition, the silane coupling agent can improve the bonding strength of the organic substance to inorganic particles, thereby improving the mechanical properties and interface properties of the resultant materials.
The fluorine atom has a smaller atomic diameter and strong electronegativity, therefore is able to form more stable bonding with the carbon atoms, as compared to other halogens. Making use of this property, several high performance fluorine-containing aromatic polymers have been developed over the recent years. For example, fluoro-polyimides have an improved solubility, processability and transmittance. Moreover, they have a lowered dielectric constant and water absorption rate. These properties have gained fluoro-polyimides more and more intention for application in the electronic and optoelectronic industries.
Accordingly, development of materials having the above mentioned superior properties is generally urged. The present invention is intended to contribute to such effort.